


Hard Drive

by MTL17



Series: BDSM Beckett [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: Anal, F/F, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tory takes a look at Detective Beckett's hard drive and gets rewarded for her nosiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: this story is based on Castle and takes place during Season 7. It started out as just a request which ended up turning into a sequel to Another Castle.

Author's note: this story is based on Castle and takes place during Season 7. It started out as just a request which ended up turning into a sequel to Another Castle.

*

Tory Ellis was used to people coming to her with computer problems. She had fixed laptops, PCs, even games consoles in the past, so when Detective Kate Beckett mentioned in passing that her laptop was broken she of course offered to fix it. After all, it was no big deal. However as she did the service for free she couldn't help but take a look at the hard drive. Specifically Web search histories and photos. Normally it was harmless enough, but this time round she had discovered a shocking surprise, and she was unsure what, if anything, she should do about it.

"Hey wait. Hold the elevator!" Beckett called out.

Tory froze. She prayed the elevator would go before the detective got to it, but alas she reached it just in time, Beckett then frowning at her causing her to squeak, "Sorry, I... I'm sorry."

"Is something wrong?" Beckett asked as the doors closed behind her.

"No, no." Tory said unconvincingly before handing the other woman her laptop back, "Here, all done."

Beckett stared at her for a few moments, then pressed the emergency stop on the elevator and crossed her arms, "Did you go through my laptop."

"I, I..." Tory stammered, before sighing and coming clean, "I'm sorry Detective Beckett, I just... I won't tell anyone and it won't happen again, I swear."

There was a long pause and then Beckett uncrossed her arms, took a step closer and asked, "You liked what you saw?"

"No." Tory blushed, quickly adding, "Maybe, I don't know, but it's none of my business."

"Castle and I have... an arrangement." Beckett explained, "But we'd rather our co-workers didn't find out... I could make it worth your while to stay silent... if you're interested."

Just when she didn't think she could blush anymore Tory felt like she became as red as a tomato, "I, I-"

"Shhhhhh, just think about it." Beckett said, quickly handing Tory a card, "My husband will be spending the weekend on a trip with his daughter. If you're curious enough, drop by this address, and we can do anything you want. Provided you stay silent, of course."

With that Beckett reactivated the elevator and calmly stood there like nothing had happened until they reach their floor and then she casually strolled out. Tory stumbled out a few seconds later, spending the rest of the day walking around like a zombie. The rest of the week wasn't much better, Tory thinking over and over again about what Beckett had said to her and what she had found on that laptop. Which was understandable, she'd never been propositioned by a woman before. She'd also rarely been propositioned that directly, yet somehow it seemed appropriate for Beckett's no-nonsense attitude.

That attitude somehow made the indecent proposition charming. Or at least she told herself it was as an excuse for why come Friday night she and even hesitate to head over Castle's apartment with every intention of fucking his wife, just the thought of it making her heart race. Beckett was pleased, but not particularly surprised, to see her welcoming her in with a warm smile and offering her a glass of wine. Tory happily took it, the two women then sitting down on the sofa and making small talk for a couple of minutes.

Then when she finally got up the nerve Tory blurted out, "I'm sorry, I just have to ask... does... does..."

"Castle know you're here? Of course. There are no secrets between us." Beckett informed her casually, "We have an open marriage in every sense of the word."

"Oh." Tory blushed.

"Does that bother you?" Beckett asked softly, moving closer.

"It's none of my business." Tory shrugged.

"And yet you went through my hard drive." Beckett pointed out.

There was a pause and then Tory confessed, "In our line of work we see a lot of bad things. You especially, but I-"

"See everything?" Beckett offered.

"Well, not everything." Tory laughed softly, "But I see a lot... and... I guess I got this job because I find people fascinating. And even though I shouldn't be, I'm curious about their secrets."

"Understandable. Especially considering our line of work." Beckett smiled, moved closer still and then just in case there was any confusion placed her hand on Tory's thigh and asked, "Tell me Tory, what else are you curious about?"

There was another pause, then Tory took a calming breath and nervously looked at the detective. Then after staring into her eyes for a few moments she leaned over, reached out her hand to gently cup Beckett's face and then kissed her work colleague. She was kissing another woman, and very much enjoying it, Tory increasingly relaxing into it as time went on, turning her body so it was easier to kiss the other girl and cup her face. After strategically placing her wine down Beckett did the same, the brunettes becoming wonderfully lost in the gentle kiss for several moments until Beckett guided her to stand up.

Beckett then slowly and carefully guided her to the bed room she shared with Castle, stripping off everything except their underwear before they reached the bed. She then lowered Tory down into the centre of the bed, and only then did she break the kiss so she could move to the other brunette's slender neck. She spent several minutes gently kissing up and down that area before reaching around the other woman, unhooking her bra with practised ease. Once the garment was thrown away Beckett kissed her way down Tory's chest, up one of her breasts and then slid her lips around a nipple.

Immediately Tory cried out softly in pleasure, which was a positive sign. Tory was very professional in the workplace, and Beckett could have never guessed the IT expert would be interested in experimentation based on their previous interactions, hence the main reason she hadn't pursued anything. Also what was the chances two women she worked with would be open to doing this type of thing with her? Beckett imagine pretty slim, so she hadn't wanted to push her luck. However when the opportunity landed itself in her lap it would have been wrong not to take it.

Very much enjoying the position she now had Beckett gently suck Tory's right nipple for a few seconds, before kissing her way down that breast and up the other so she could repeat the process. Back and forth she went, soon adding her tongue and switching between sliding around the nipples and flicking though sensitive bundles of nerves. She even risked grazing her teeth against the soft flesh, and given the positive response she received she kept doing it.

In fact all of Tory's responses were very positive, especially when she reached down to cup Beckett's head more firmly against her chest. Beckett rewarded her by bringing her own hands into the mix, cupping one of the tits into her mouth while using her free hand to play with the other, in the process squeezing moans, groans, gasps, cries and whimpers of pleasure out of her latest conquest, each sound making Beckett feel like she was burning with desire. Soon she just couldn't resist, and the detective started kissing her way down Tory's flat stomach, slowing down silently when the other girl let out extra loud and nervous gasp but didn't stop completely.

Tory's heart sped up for sure as Beckett's lips started descending, but she didn't want her to stop. Tory just wasn't sure she could put that into words. Luckily Beckett didn't force her to say anything, instead kissing along the line of her waist and then gently grabbed her pantie covered ass. Guessing what her co-worker wanted Tory almost immediately lifted her hips up, Beckett then wasting no time in pulling her panties down. Unfortunately this meant she moved away to completely remove the panties from her feet, and then instead of immediately going to work Beckett placed a kiss at the bottom of Tory's right foot.

Very slowly Beckett kissed her way up the right leg, and then just as Tory thought she was going to get what she wanted the infuriating woman kissed her way down the left. This caused her to let out a huff of frustration, which made her cruel tormentor giggle softly. Then finally Beckett showed some mercy, kissing her way up the left leg, settling in between Tory's thighs, and then with one final grin at her lent forward and slid her tongue from the bottom of Tory's pussy all the way to the top, causing the IT specialist to cry out with pure joy.

She continued crying out as the other brunette settled into a steady rhythm, Detective Beckett licking her pussy at a slow but steady pace. Another woman! Another woman was licking her pussy, Tory fulfilling a lifelong fantasy, one she thought she would never actually go through with. Now she was Tory found it overwhelming, the IT expert closing her eyes for a few moments before realising she simply didn't want to miss anything. From then on her eyes were locked to Beckett's head in between her legs, Tory eventually reaching down to stroke that pretty brown hair as a form of encouragement.

The Detective rewarded her for this by beginning to linger on her clit with the stroke of her tongue, causing Tory to let out a series of moans, groans, whimpers, gasps and cries of pleasure which only seem to motivate the married woman to further treat her by flicking her clit. Married woman! Tory was assisting in adultery, and regardless whether Mr Castle was or would be made aware of his wife's actions or not Tory felt incredibly guilty, especially because she was spreading her legs for his wife in the bed that they shared, which to her shame actually turned her on even more.

Beckett meanwhile felt no guilt for her actions. In fact, she couldn't wait for Castle to get home so she could playfully tease him with a casual mention for how exotic Tory tasted before giving him a more detailed account of the proceedings once they were safely locked away in their bedroom. Ideally he would be inside her, gently thrusting himself in and out of her while she told him all about her most recent conquest, dragging out every little detail so she could extend the pleasure for them both. And then she would have just as much fun with her other lovers. Her best friend Lanie and her husband's dear sweet daughter Alexis.

That word still made her smile. Husband. After all that dancing around Richard Castle was her husband, and instead of becoming boring and monogamous her sex life had gotten even better, her husband proving to be more open-minded than she could ever dream. Hence the fact that she was smiling into another woman's pussy while thinking about him, and the other woman she fucked. And the very special daddy/daughter weekend which would probably involve the perverted pair picking up a woman to share their bed while Beckett was busy fulfilling one of their co-worker's lesbian fantasies.

Focusing on that co-worker Beckett began teasing her prey even more, lingering her tongue on Tory's entrance as well as her clit and making her licks more forceful. Soon she was almost pushing her tongue into Tory's cunt and taking the other brunette's clit into her mouth and suck it at random intervals, which really got Tory crying out for her but it didn't make the IT specialist beg her for more. Perhaps she couldn't. Perhaps she was just too overwhelmed, like Beckett was her first time with a woman.

Assuming that was the case, and simply losing patience, Beckett slowly pushed her tongue into Tory's pussy. Once her tongue was completely buried inside her Beckett took a moment to enjoy the feeling of Tory's inner walls quivering around her tongue, then she began to fuck her. She pumped her tongue gently in and out of the other woman's cunt, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed, determined to tongue fuck the other woman until she got a mouthful of cum. Not that she wasn't enjoying Tory's regular cunt cream, but there was nothing Beckett loved more than the intimacy of swallowing her lover's cum.

Tory was honestly surprised she hadn't cum already considering the amazing physical and mental pleasure she was experiencing. Then again she wasn't complaining. As soon as Beckett's tongue entered her she found a type of sexual enjoyment she'd rarely experienced. Almost never in fact. A type of high which was indescribable, one she never wanted to end. At least not until it was slowly replaced, or at least drowned out, by a need to cum.

It felt like hours until that was the case, although it could have been minutes for all Tory knew. She had lost all sense of time the moment Beckett had thrust her tongue inside her, and it didn't come back with the need to cum. She just became hyper aware that she was in a co-worker's bed while another co-worker was tongue fucking her, the wife of a man she admired making her feel better than most of the men she'd been with, that woman who she also greatly admired making her feel like such a naughty slut in that moment, and bizarrely that only pushed her further towards the climax she so desperately wanted right now.

On the one hand, why should she feel guilty? As far as she knew Castle was okay with this, and what was she supposed to do, ring him up and make sure? Like the situation wasn't already awkward enough. Besides, this felt way too amazing to risk now. On the other hand Tory just couldn't help herself, and to her shame when she realised it was helping her reach climax she envisioned Mr Castle walking in and looking horrified. Or his mother perhaps, or the sweet looking daughter, or even her own family. Unfortunately Beckett seem to be able to read her mind and slowed down the tongue fucking just enough to prevent her from achieving her orgasm.

Practically weeping Tory desperately tried to think of what she could do to get what she wanted, eventually as a last resort whimpering, "Please... please make me cum. I need to cum soooooooo bad. Oh God, I, I... I OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

More or less as soon as she started talking Beckett increased the force of her tongue thrusts ever so slightly, but after all that build-up it was more than enough to make her cum. And cum in spectacular fashion at that, Tory throwing her head back and letting out an embarrassingly loud scream like she was in a horror movie, or perhaps a porno. Adding legitimacy to the latter thought Beckett seem to swallow every drop of her cum with ease and then immediately return her tongue to Tory's cunt and start work on making her cum again, something she achieved so quickly it was almost scary.

Beckett didn't quite get every drop of that first climax but she got a respectable amount. Less so for the following orgasms, although it was just about enough to satisfy her craving for cum. At least as much as that particular craving could ever be satisfied. It didn't help that her husband wasn't here to provide her with some sperm, but girl cum was far from a poor substitute, Beckett moaning happily as she devoured as much as she could, which was a lot considering her years of experience in pussy eating.

Of course as much as she wanted to satisfy her craving for cum her priority was making Tory feel good. That was why, as much as it pained her, Beckett replaced her tongue with her fingers, pushing one and then two fingers into Tory's cunt while her tongue went to work on the other girl's clit. She then switched back and forth between fingering and tongue fucking Tory, getting even more of the liquid she craved in the process, ensuring that her co-worker ran out of steam a lot faster.

"No more." Tory whimpered when she finally pushed Beckett away, "I can't, I can't take anymore."

Although she was disappointed Beckett understood, her pussy could get sensitive after a certain number of orgasms too, so she gave Tory a little break. In the meantime she thoroughly cleaned her fingers and scooped up a good portion of the girl cum and pussy cream that was covering her face and gleefully ate it. Then she slowly picked out a strap-on, move to where the other woman could see her and then stepped into the harness. Then Beckett got a surprise.

"What are you doing?" Tory asked curiously, sitting up.

"Oh, I thought... I thought after you saw what was on my laptop you would know I like to use these, and assumed we would." Beckett explained, feeling a little embarrassed, "It's cool if you don't want to, but trust me, every girl I've fucked has absolutely loved it."

"Really?" Tory questioned, getting off the bed while quickly following up with, "Because the only pictures I remember of you was you getting fucked."

"Oh, that." Beckett blushed a little, "That's... well, I... I do bottom for this one woman, but normally I'm a top."

"Well, mind if I top you?" Tory asked flirtatiously.

Raising an eyebrow Beckett asked, "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I don't know." Tory admitted, "But I've been thinking about little else for like, a week."

The confession had Beckett grinning and passing Tory the harness. The look on the other woman's face alone pretty much made it worth it, although even as she lay down on the bed Beckett felt some trepidation. Even her Mistress had been a little hesitant and unsure the first time they had used a strap-on, and Tory seemed especially nervous, her hands trembling as she stepped into the harness and pulled it up her thighs. But Beckett was nearly always the one on top, and being a bottom for a baby dyke like Tory was far from unappealing, so Beckett decided to go with it. If nothing else maybe it would convince Tory to make this a regular thing.

Tory personally didn't want this to be a one-off, although she debated whether or not a long-term relationship with a married woman was really healthy for her. Or at least she would do, later. For now she was concentrating on hiding her nervousness, or trying to anyway, and more importantly fighting through the nervousness to do what she'd thought about doing nearly non-stop for the past week. Namely crawl in between Detective Beckett's legs and gently but firmly thrust a strap-on dildo inside her while the other woman gasped, groaned, moaned and cried out in pleasure.

In reality it wasn't quite that quick, Tory taking a moment to tease her new lover and more importantly make the dildo wet by sliding it up and down Beckett's pussy lips. That was probably unnecessary given just how wet the other brunette was, Tory feeling a sense of pride as she easily slid into her lover without a hint of pain from Beckett. And she seriously doubted someone like Detective Kate Beckett would hold back to spare her feelings, and when she completed the penetration the other woman certainly didn't seem to be lying when she requested to be fucked, and it was almost embarrassing how much that turned Tory on.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddddd fuck me! Mmmmmmmmm, fuck me hard!" Beckett moaned, "Come on Tory, you said you wanted this. That you'd been wanting it all week. So prove it. Prove it by fucking me like a slut! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssssss, that's it, just like that, oooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

For the next few minutes Detective Beckett kept a running commentary, but Tory barely heard a word of it. She was too busy concentrating on slowly pulling her 'cock' out and then just as slowly pushing it back in, Tory repeating the process so she could establish a steady rhythm. So she could fuck another woman with her cock at a slow but steady pace and give that woman as much pleasure as possible. Detective Kate Beckett. The most effortlessly sexy woman she ever met, the woman she had a crush on before they'd even officially met, and now Tory was fucking her with a strap-on dildo, which was easily the kinkiest thing she had ever done. Especially as she was doing it in the bed this woman shared with her husband/Tory's other co-worker.

As if reading her mind Beckett enhanced that incredibly naughty fact by wrapping her legs round Tory's waist and beginning to pull her into her with every thrust, which enhanced the pleasure for them both but for some reason just reminded Tory of exactly what she was doing. She was helping this woman cheat on her husband. Even if he knew that she was in that bed right now making love to his wife that didn't make it right, and yet even as Tory's mind was overwhelmed with guilt she just couldn't stop. She just couldn't stop fucking this beautiful woman, Tory becoming captivated by the look of pleasure on her face and in her eyes.

Beckett wasn't trying to remind Tory that she was fucking a married woman, as for now that seem to be off-putting for her. Hopefully that wouldn't change, but for now Beckett would try and distract her. That had been what wrapping her legs around the other woman had been about. At least partly. It was about 50-50 between that and simply encouraging Tory to fuck her harder. Or perhaps make her. Either way Beckett pulled Tory's body firmly down against her own with every downward thrust, making sure the dildo went hard and deep into her cunt.

It still wasn't enough to make her cum, but it was a nice additional pleasure to tide her over, and it wasn't like Beckett didn't have plenty of mental stimulation to help her get the climax she craved. After all, while Tory may not be too fond of what she was doing, and perhaps worse where she was doing it, Beckett loved having lesbian sex in the bed she shared with her husband. Even though he knew it, and encouraged it, Beckett was still breaking her marriage vows in the name of indulging in unspeakable kinks, the fact that this barely cracked the top 10 making her feel bizarrely proud.

Fucking a second female co-worker in the bed she shared with her husband certainly wasn't nothing though, especially as she was allowing that other woman to dominate her. To top her. To fuck her. Tory was physically fucking her with a cock, and while it wasn't nearly as good as when she allowed her husband this privilege, and certainly not as good as when her Mistress took her, there was something to be said for the enthusiastic amateur, Beckett delightfully reminded of the few times she had allowed Castle's sweet little daughter Alexis to fuck her this way.

In that moment Tory reminded her of her dear sweet slave girl. Both were so eager to please her, both worried about hurting her too much and held back too much on the early thrusts and both were stunningly beautiful. Oh yes, Beckett could just picture Tory kneeling beside Alexis, the two of them wearing nothing but matching collars same 'Property of Detective Kate Beckett', their heads down awaiting instruction from their owner. Then again, perhaps Beckett could train Tory to be her Mistress instead? She'd never done that before, and she rarely bothered with other completely submissive women now Alexis was completely broken and trained.

Suddenly the perfect idea came to Beckett, she could train this girl to be the perfect sub and then give her to her Mistress as a present. Oh yes, her Mistress would be so proud of her, her beautiful black skinned goddess rewarding her with the delicious taste of her chocolate pussy before her pale cunt and ass were fucked good and hard by her best friend turned Dom, Beckett practically able to see the happy look in Lanie's eyes right now as she saw her new pet. Then again, did Beckett really want the competition? Or to imply Mistress Lanie couldn't get her own dyke sluts?

Before she could reach a conclusion Beckett found herself racing towards climax, Tory beginning to increase the pace now she had got the hang of this whole being the fucker thing. Or at least it was clear she thought she had. A season top would know to increase the pace in this situation, and wait for the bottom to beg for the privilege of cumming. Not that Beckett was in the mood to complain. Exactly the opposite in fact, Beckett throwing her head back and crying out in pleasure before deciding to beg anyway, just to ensure her orgasm would reach her as fast as it could.

"Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, fuck me!" Beckett screamed, "Harder! Please harder! Make me cum! Make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, make me cuuuuuuummmmmmmm aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, fuck me like a slut, ooooooooooooh fuck!"

Sure enough Tory was only too eager to make her cum, Beckett's entire body trembling and her cunt clenching to the dildo as she experienced a wonderfully powerful orgasm. Fuck, it had been way too long since she had been fucked like this. She would have to try harder to entice Lanie to fuck her again, or at least have sweet little Alexis mount her again. Or better yet just Tory do it again, because while the IT genius still had a lot to learn when it came to topping other women she was actually doing better than Beckett's precious redheaded sub had during her first time wearing a strap-on.

To be fair at this point Alexis had become so submissive that it had been almost cruel to strap a dildo around her waist, the poor thing looking so lost as she slowly crawled on top of Beckett, constantly asking 'is this ok' until the respected Detective had no choice but to stop, but the girl over her knee, spank her and then show her how she wanted to be fucked. There would be no need for that now, Tory not only succeeding in making her cum on the first try but then continuing to fuck a couple climaxes before cheekily rolling over and slapping Beckett's butt.

"Ride me slut!" Tory ordered boldly, "You want to cum some more? Do it yourself."

For a few long seconds Beckett didn't respond, making Tory worried that she said the wrong thing, although she doubted it. It was hard for her to imagine Beckett not liking it on top, regardless of whether she was topping or bottoming. Then again perhaps the Detective had been on the edge of orgasm and was merely upset that Tory had denied her. Although just as Tory thought of that Beckett began to bounce herself up and down, a lot more slowly than Tory was expecting, but it was a positive sign, as was the smile on Beckett's face. Or at least that's how she chose to interpret it.

Then Beckett took Tory by surprise, "Stick a finger up my ass."

Unable to hide her shock Tory blurted out, "What?"

"You heard me." Beckett said boldly.

There was a brief pause as the computer whiz processed this information, then just as Beckett opened her mouth to probably tell her she didn't have too a wide smile crossed Tory's face. Tory quickly followed that up by reaching round to grab two handfuls of Beckett's ass, pulling the cheeks apart and pressing her index finger in between those cheeks. She then coated that finger in escaped pussy cream and, after sitting up for better access, she slowly pushed her finger into Beckett's butt hole, the entire time keeping her eyes locked to the beautiful Detective's face.

The look of pleasure on that face was intoxicating, and while obviously the strap-on was the main reason the finger clearly contributed given the way Beckett's eyelets drooped and her mouth open to long moan. It was also encouraging, enough so that Tory began finger fucking Beckett's ass in time with the other woman's thrusts, in the process quickly making Detective Kate Beckett cum on her cock. Oh how Tory love that thought. That fact. That experience, Tory experiencing it again and again as she gradually increased the pace of the anal fingering while beginning to thrust upwards at random, and eventually she added the second finger.

These things definitely contributed to Kate Beckett cumming wonderfully hard for her, but the other woman was definitely doing most of the work, having picked up the pace from a slow but steady fucking to slamming herself up and down with what had to be all her strength. Soon it was a struggle for Tory to keep up, especially as her hand was cramping up, so after a while she left her fingers buried in Beckett's butt and concentrated on hammering the dildo up and down, trying to maximise the other brunette's pleasure, and from the constant screams coming out of Beckett's mouth Tory was confident she was achieving that goal, and proud of herself for doing so.

Then without warning Beckett climbed off of Tory, forcing the dildo out of her cunt and the fingers from her ass, got on all fours next to the other brunette and pretty much ordered, "Fuck my ass!"

As that was a request Tory just couldn't pass up on she quickly rolled over, crawled up on her knees and shuffled herself behind Beckett so she could admire her prize. A lot of the pictures Tory had seen on Beckett's laptop had included anal, as had pretty much all of the porn videos one way or another and the few pictures featuring Beckett herself. At first Tory had been disgusted as she had never seriously considered allowing anyone to touch her ass, but there was just something about Beckett's ass hole being stretched by a dildo which was so fascinating she had ended up masturbating to the thought of sodomising her female co-worker. Now she wasn't ashamed to do it she couldn't be more excited, although that didn't mean she should just jump right in.

So after staring at Beckett's butt for a few long seconds Tory asked, "Have you got any lube?"

"Yes." Beckett admitted, "But that dildo is soaked in my cum, so I don't think you need it."

Tory frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Beckett said before sighing, "But if it makes you feel better you can finger my ass a little more first. That would help loosen me up a bit."

"Ok." Tory said, cautiously rubbing the fingers of her right hand gently against the other brunette's cunt, making Beckett moan softly and then cry out as Tory then pushed her index finger into her co-worker's ass.

As those sounds were of pure pleasure Tory slid that finger as deep as it was going to go into Beckett's ass and then she began butt fucking another woman. It was only with her finger, but it was still an incredible mind trip, Tory absolutely loving every moment of it. Honestly she couldn't tell what she loved more, the hot tightness around her finger, the sight of it sliding in and out of the other brunette's butt hole, the various sounds of pleasure Beckett was making or just the fact she was sodomising another woman. It was probably the last one, if only because it gave her a wicked sense of dominance.

Given that Beckett was taking it so easily Tory smugly asked, "You and your husband have a lot of anal sex?"

"Sometimes, as a special treat." Beckett smirked and then confessed while still smirking, "But only if he has permission from my Mistress, who owns my ass and fucks it all the time."

For a second Tory stopped completely, then she murmured, "Mistress, huh?"

"Does that shock you?" Beckett grinned.

"Yes. My finger is in your ass, so it probably shouldn't, but it does." Tory admitted, both women sharing a brief chuckle before she added, "So, this Mistress of yours... anyone I know?"

"Oh no, you'll have to earn that secret. And you can start by fucking my ass." Beckett challenged, "Come on Tory, Stick that big dildo up my butt. I can take it. I can take everything you've got. Yes, that's it, give it to me, shove that cock in my tight little ass hole ohhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuck!"

Wanting to please this beautiful woman Tory did as she was told, pulling her finger out of Beckett's butt and firmly pressing her cum coated cock against that vulnerable little hole. To her surprise not only did the other woman's butt hole easily open for her but Beckett actually moaned in pleasure from getting her ass stretched. Well, maybe it was a moan of anticipation more than anything, Tory becoming guilty as that moan of pleasure morphed into one of pain as Beckett's ass hole stretched wide enough to allow the strap-on to enter, Tory especially feeling guilty about finding both the sight and the sound a turn on.

Out of that guilt Tory asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes!" Beckett said, before adding more softly, "It always hurts initially, but then after a while it feels amazing. Mmmmmmm, and for the experienced ass slut like myself even the pain at the beginning is somewhat enjoyable. Now stop being so nice and get every single inch of that cock up my ass you little bitch!"

Tory was a little taken aback from that response, but mostly she was just turned on, and used it as motivation to shove a few more inches of dildo up Beckett's butt, again the other brunette moaning from the anal violation. This moan was almost purely of pleasure, as were the ones that followed it, Tory amazed at how much enjoyment Beckett was getting out of this already. Although truth be told she was more amazed by the sight of Beckett's butt hole stretching for her strap-on, Tory soon using both hands to spread those full round ass cheeks so she could get the best view possible of her handiwork.

She was pretty sure that she should feel guilty, or at least disgusted, at the sight of inch after inch of her cock disappearing into another woman's bottom, but Tory found it fascinating. She had found it fascinating when she had found it on Beckett's hard drive, all those women including the Detective herself getting their asses obscenely stretched and then brutally fucked, but Tory had loved every minute of it and to experience it was somehow even more thrilling, Tory completely losing herself in the moment as she began the process of 'really' ass fucking another woman. Or at the very least ass fucking another woman like she'd never done before, this ass fucking much more intense than just using her finger.

Meanwhile Beckett was struggling not to beg for mercy, her own stubborn pride holding her back and causing her more pain than was necessary in the process. It would be different if Tory was going too fast, but she wasn't, this was about the speed her Mistress entered her ass. Except that first-time. Mistress Lanie had been much more gentle then, and in a way Beckett felt like she was an anal virgin again as it had been weeks since her Dom had the free time to stretch her ass, which was part of the reason Beckett had so willingly submitted to this and been eager to be butt fucked.

Which was ironic really, given that before the first time with her best friend Beckett had considered herself a pure top and thought she would never give up her ass. Then suddenly she was her best friend's ass slut, finding herself begging Lanie to take her butt almost as many times a week that she took Alexis's succulent rump, and while it wasn't exactly the same to submit to Tory it was still pretty intoxicating, Beckett loving every moment of her ass stretching, but especially the moment Tory's thighs came to rest against her ass cheeks, meaning that she had been officially anally skewered by a second woman.

That second woman gave her a few seconds to relax and enjoy the unique sensation, then Tory officially started butt fucking her, Beckett moaning happily as that big dildo began pumping in and out of her butt hole while the other brunette continued to spread her butt cheeks to give her the best look possible at her handiwork. Fuck, it was so humiliating to have her ass cheeks spread apart like that while she was being ass fucked, but Beckett loved it. Although she would love it even more if she was the one spreading her ass cheeks like when she lost her anal cherry, a memory Beckett often masturbated too.

It was one she could never not think about during a butt fucking, especially when it was her butt getting fucked, the oddly pleasant memory of Lanie taking her anal virginity and officially turning Beckett into a switch/her best friend's bitch helping her ass relax and accept it was being used as a fuck hole again. That she, a mostly dominant woman, was being sodomised, and not by her dominant Mistress but by a hot tech geek who she could easily turn the tables on if she wanted too, but instead of doing that she was willingly giving up her most private hole because her best friend had turned her into an anal slut who needed regular ass fuckings.

Beckett wondered what would happen if Mistress Lanie continued to be too busy to butt fuck her, or as a total nightmare lost interest in her completely. Could she train Tory to replace her? The girl was a little sloppy, but she was extremely enthusiastic and she certainly had the basics down. It would be better than trying to teach Alexis to ass fuck her, as she was pretty sure Alexis was a pure bottom who wouldn't be able to go through with it or do it properly, thus probably ruining their relationship in the process. Then again Beckett had thought she was a pure top, and there was some appeal to picturing herself being passed around like a cheap toy between her husband, his daughter and Tory.

Whether because of the vivid fantasy or beginners luck on Tory's part Beckett found that her ass not only quickly adjusted to being fucked but soon the urge to cum became increasingly unbearable, almost to the point where the current speed of the ass fucking was literally painful. Due to her own stubborn pride and a twisted love for this kind of pain Beckett held back from begging for more for quite a while, but there was only so much even she could take.

"FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS!" Beckett screamed at the top of her lungs, "Mmmmmmmmm, OHHHHHHHHHH FUCK, FUCK ME, FUCK MY ASS, FUCK IT AS HARD AS YOU CAN, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, POUND ME, POUND FUCK MY SLUTTY LITTLE ASS HOLE, OHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD, POUND IT HARD! YES, HARDER, HARDER, HARDER, OOOOOOOOOOH FUCK! FUCK! ASS FUCK ME, FUCK MY ASS, FUCK ME IN THE ASS, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Thankfully the eager to please Tory quickly started picking up the pace when asked, the sound of her thighs connecting with Beckett's butt cheeks becoming almost as loud as the Detective's screams of pleasure. Of course Beckett tried to keep telling Tory to fuck her harder if nothing else to make sure she continued to receive these kind of wonderfully hard thrusts, and partly it had to do with her own ego again, but very quickly she became an incoherent mess. Thankfully she also quickly came, Beckett continuing to scream as she hammered herself back against Tory to make sure she got the maximum amount of pleasure that she could.

These were the kind of powerful orgasms Beckett had only ever received during anal sex. Specifically being on the receiving end of anal sex, as while sodomising other women, and particularly her daughter-in-law, was almost just as wonderful nothing she'd ever experienced could compare to this. Nothing made her cum quite so hard and frequently, her cunt practically flowing like a river and her body trembling with ecstasy. And this wasn't even close to the best butt fucking she'd ever taken. Well, it was close enough, Tory unknowingly making sure this wouldn't be the last time she'd get to butt fuck Kate Beckett.

That was actually very much Tory's goal, especially because shortly after Beckett had what was clearly a very powerful orgasm, followed by another and another and another, Tory found herself experiencing multiple orgasms too. They weren't quite as powerful as the ones that Beckett was receiving, however the whole experience was just such a thrill that Tory couldn't bear the thought that this was a one-off. That never again would she be allowed to fuck this ass or feel Beckett's tongue on and more importantly in her cunt. That this was her only chance to dominate the gorgeous creature known as Kate Beckett. Oh no, Tory couldn't stand that idea.

Ideas that she did like included making Beckett hers. Making the respected Detective her lesbian sex slave, the other woman fulfilling all of her sexual needs for the rest of her days, each of those days filled with perverted sex and domination the likes of which Tory hadn't even dreamt of yet. At the very least she wanted to make Beckett her butt slut. Bend the Detective over whenever she wanted and shove all kinds of things up her amazing ass. Maybe even go into their workplace at night so she could bend Beckett over her own desk and enjoy the knowledge that she had ass fucked this woman in such a personal place, just like she was sodomising her now in her marital bed.

The bed she shared with her husband, Tory not even feeling guilty anymore for what she was doing, because right now she needed to fuck this woman's ass. Would willingly buy this ass from Beckett's current Mistress, or trade anything for it, including giving up her own anal cherry. Perhaps they could even share? Oh Tory liked the idea of that. And not just sharing Beckett with her Mistress but sharing Beckett's bitch with her and maybe even her husband. He was cute, and while morally wrong in that moment Tory wanted him to fuck her while she ate out his wife's pussy, or maybe they could DP his wife? Oh there were just so many possibilities.

Completely lost in the possibilities of their future the two women became completely lost in the rectum wrecking, both of them working together to slam the dildo so roughly through Beckett's bowels that the poor rectum was almost literally wrecked. Luckily before that could happen they both simultaneously collapsed in a sweaty heap, particularly Tory gasping for breath as they tried to recover from the amazing anal sex they'd just had. In that moment Tory was happy to be discovered naked with a strap-on buried in Beckett's butt by Castle, his daughter or whoever if it meant she could go to sleep just like this, but apparently her co-worker had other ideas.

Given her very active sex life, and her job for that matter, Beckett could recover some strength very quickly after a fucking like that. Or at the very least her adrenaline kicked in giving her the illusion of strength. Either way after maybe a couple of minutes she rolled herself and Tory onto their sides, slowly pulled her ass from the dildo then rolled off the bed and went to admire the other brunette's handiwork in her full length mirror. She could feel her ass hole gaping open, but Beckett got an extra thrill at seeing it, the perverted Detective happy to see her butt hole was just as stretched as it was after a session with her Mistress Lanie, although it obviously didn't have the benefit of leaking cum like when she had Castle fuck her ass.

"Nice work Tory." Beckett grinned wickedly, turning her back from the mirror to Tory and then bending over and spreading her cheeks to emphasise the gape, "You really wrecked my ass, see? Shows you've got some potential as a top."

Tory blushed, gulped softly and as confidently as she could replied, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Oh, I did." Beckett admitted, letting go of her cheeks, straightening up and heading back to the bed.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime?" Tory suggested hopefully as she rolled onto her back.

"I'll think about it." Beckett smiled wickedly, crawling onto the bed, "But first..."

Instead of finishing her sentence Beckett positioned her head over Tory's crotch and then with a wicked grin wrapped her mouth around the head of the dildo which had just been in her ass, moaning like a whore as she tasted the deepest part of her bowels. Only unlike a whore Beckett wasn't faking her enthusiasm, which still kind of amazed her. She used to wonder why the sluts she dominated enjoyed this, had asked her dear sweet sub Alexis about it, but she had never truly understood the joy of this act until Lanie had ordered her to clean her cock after her first ass fucking.

Despite ordering it Lanie was amazed she went through with it, and so was Beckett, but maybe not as much as Tory right now, Beckett enjoying the look on her face as she bobbed her head up and down for a few long seconds before she began pushing the strap-on into her throat. She still wasn't quite as good as Alexis at giving blow jobs, but Beckett was finally taking the entire length of the big toys she liked to use on her victims in the past and on Alexis in her present, Beckett feeling a great sense of pride once her nose hit Tory's waist and her lips were pretty much around the base.

She then spent a few long seconds making sure the dildo was clean of every drop of her ass juice, followed by a few more minutes of lazily sucking that cock. Then she casually unstrapped the harness from around Tory's waist and then tossed it aside before crawling upwards for a kiss. To her delight Tory didn't hesitate, the other brunette tasting Beckett's ass on Beckett's lips, that fact causing the Detective to smile wickedly into the kiss and further consider Tory as a permanent lover.

Beckett then verbalised her next thought, "I'm so glad I didn't clear my hard drive."

"Me too." Tory grinned before the two women kissed again.

The End.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Author's note: this started out as just a request which ended up turning into a sequel to Another Castle.

  
Keywords: Anal, FF, Oral, Toys  
  
  
Castle: Hard Drive  
by MTL (mtl_17.feedback@yahoo.co.uk)

Tory Ellis was used to people coming to her with computer problems. She had fixed laptops, PCs, even games consoles in the past, so when Detective Kate Beckett mentioned in passing that her laptop was broken she of course offered to fix it. After all, it was no big deal. However as she did the service for free she couldn't help but take a look at the hard drive. Specifically Web search histories and photos. Normally it was harmless enough, but this time round she had discovered a shocking surprise, and she was unsure what, if anything, she should do about it.

"Hey wait. Hold the elevator!" Beckett called out.

Tory froze. She prayed the elevator would go before the detective got to it, but alas she reached it just in time, Beckett then frowning at her causing her to squeak, "Sorry, I... I'm sorry."

"Is something wrong?" Beckett asked as the doors closed behind her.

"No, no." Tory said unconvincingly before handing the other woman her laptop back, "Here, all done."

Beckett stared at her for a few moments, then pressed the emergency stop on the elevator and crossed her arms, "Did you go through my laptop."

"I, I..." Tory stammered, before sighing and coming clean, "I'm sorry Detective Beckett, I just... I won't tell anyone and it won't happen again, I swear."

There was a long pause and then Beckett uncrossed her arms, took a step closer and asked, "You liked what you saw?"

"No." Tory blushed, quickly adding, "Maybe, I don't know, but it's none of my business."

"Castle and I have... an arrangement." Beckett explained, "But we'd rather our co-workers didn't find out... I could make it worth your while to stay silent... if you're interested."

Just when she didn't think she could blush anymore Tory felt like she became as red as a tomato, "I, I-"

"Shhhhhh, just think about it." Beckett said, quickly handing Tory a card, "My husband will be spending the weekend on a trip with his daughter. If you're curious enough, drop by this address, and we can do anything you want. Provided you stay silent, of course."

With that Beckett reactivated the elevator and calmly stood there like nothing had happened until they reach their floor and then she casually strolled out. Tory stumbled out a few seconds later, spending the rest of the day walking around like a zombie. The rest of the week wasn't much better, Tory thinking over and over again about what Beckett had said to her and what she had found on that laptop. Which was understandable, she'd never been propositioned by a woman before. She'd also rarely been propositioned that directly, yet somehow it seemed appropriate for Beckett's no-nonsense attitude.

That attitude somehow made the indecent proposition charming. Or at least she told herself it was as an excuse for why come Friday night she and even hesitate to head over Castle's apartment with every intention of fucking his wife, just the thought of it making her heart race. Beckett was pleased, but not particularly surprised, to see her welcoming her in with a warm smile and offering her a glass of wine. Tory happily took it, the two women then sitting down on the sofa and making small talk for a couple of minutes.

Then when she finally got up the nerve Tory blurted out, "I'm sorry, I just have to ask... does... does..."

"Castle know you're here? Of course. There are no secrets between us." Beckett informed her casually, "We have an open marriage in every sense of the word."

"Oh." Tory blushed.

"Does that bother you?" Beckett asked softly, moving closer.

"It's none of my business." Tory shrugged.

"And yet you went through my hard drive." Beckett pointed out.

There was a pause and then Tory confessed, "In our line of work we see a lot of bad things. You especially, but I-"

"See everything?" Beckett offered.

"Well, not everything." Tory laughed softly, "But I see a lot... and... I guess I got this job because I find people fascinating. And even though I shouldn't be, I'm curious about their secrets."

"Understandable. Especially considering our line of work." Beckett smiled, moved closer still and then just in case there was any confusion placed her hand on Tory's thigh and asked, "Tell me Tory, what else are you curious about?"

There was another pause, then Tory took a calming breath and nervously looked at the detective. Then after staring into her eyes for a few moments she leaned over, reached out her hand to gently cup Beckett's face and then kissed her work colleague. She was kissing another woman, and very much enjoying it, Tory increasingly relaxing into it as time went on, turning her body so it was easier to kiss the other girl and cup her face. After strategically placing her wine down Beckett did the same, the brunettes becoming wonderfully lost in the gentle kiss for several moments until Beckett guided her to stand up.

Beckett then slowly and carefully guided her to the bed room she shared with Castle, stripping off everything except their underwear before they reached the bed. She then lowered Tory down into the centre of the bed, and only then did she break the kiss so she could move to the other brunette's slender neck. She spent several minutes gently kissing up and down that area before reaching around the other woman, unhooking her bra with practised ease. Once the garment was thrown away Beckett kissed her way down Tory's chest, up one of her breasts and then slid her lips around a nipple.

Immediately Tory cried out softly in pleasure, which was a positive sign. Tory was very professional in the workplace, and Beckett could have never guessed the IT expert would be interested in experimentation based on their previous interactions, hence the main reason she hadn't pursued anything. Also what was the chances two women she worked with would be open to doing this type of thing with her? Beckett imagine pretty slim, so she hadn't wanted to push her luck. However when the opportunity landed itself in her lap it would have been wrong not to take it.

Very much enjoying the position she now had Beckett gently suck Tory's right nipple for a few seconds, before kissing her way down that breast and up the other so she could repeat the process. Back and forth she went, soon adding her tongue and switching between sliding around the nipples and flicking though sensitive bundles of nerves. She even risked grazing her teeth against the soft flesh, and given the positive response she received she kept doing it.

In fact all of Tory's responses were very positive, especially when she reached down to cup Beckett's head more firmly against her chest. Beckett rewarded her by bringing her own hands into the mix, cupping one of the tits into her mouth while using her free hand to play with the other, in the process squeezing moans, groans, gasps, cries and whimpers of pleasure out of her latest conquest, each sound making Beckett feel like she was burning with desire. Soon she just couldn't resist, and the detective started kissing her way down Tory's flat stomach, slowing down silently when the other girl let out extra loud and nervous gasp but didn't stop completely.

Tory's heart sped up for sure as Beckett's lips started descending, but she didn't want her to stop. Tory just wasn't sure she could put that into words. Luckily Beckett didn't force her to say anything, instead kissing along the line of her waist and then gently grabbed her pantie covered ass. Guessing what her co-worker wanted Tory almost immediately lifted her hips up, Beckett then wasting no time in pulling her panties down. Unfortunately this meant she moved away to completely remove the panties from her feet, and then instead of immediately going to work Beckett placed a kiss at the bottom of Tory's right foot.

Very slowly Beckett kissed her way up the right leg, and then just as Tory thought she was going to get what she wanted the infuriating woman kissed her way down the left. This caused her to let out a huff of frustration, which made her cruel tormentor giggle softly. Then finally Beckett showed some mercy, kissing her way up the left leg, settling in between Tory's thighs, and then with one final grin at her lent forward and slid her tongue from the bottom of Tory's pussy all the way to the top, causing the IT specialist to cry out with pure joy.

She continued crying out as the other brunette settled into a steady rhythm, Detective Beckett licking her pussy at a slow but steady pace. Another woman! Another woman was licking her pussy, Tory fulfilling a lifelong fantasy, one she thought she would never actually go through with. Now she was Tory found it overwhelming, the IT expert closing her eyes for a few moments before realising she simply didn't want to miss anything. From then on her eyes were locked to Beckett's head in between her legs, Tory eventually reaching down to stroke that pretty brown hair as a form of encouragement.

The Detective rewarded her for this by beginning to linger on her clit with the stroke of her tongue, causing Tory to let out a series of moans, groans, whimpers, gasps and cries of pleasure which only seem to motivate the married woman to further treat her by flicking her clit. Married woman! Tory was assisting in adultery, and regardless whether Mr Castle was or would be made aware of his wife's actions or not Tory felt incredibly guilty, especially because she was spreading her legs for his wife in the bed that they shared, which to her shame actually turned her on even more.

Beckett meanwhile felt no guilt for her actions. In fact, she couldn't wait for Castle to get home so she could playfully tease him with a casual mention for how exotic Tory tasted before giving him a more detailed account of the proceedings once they were safely locked away in their bedroom. Ideally he would be inside her, gently thrusting himself in and out of her while she told him all about her most recent conquest, dragging out every little detail so she could extend the pleasure for them both. And then she would have just as much fun with her other lovers. Her best friend Lanie and her husband's dear sweet daughter Alexis.

That word still made her smile. Husband. After all that dancing around Richard Castle was her husband, and instead of becoming boring and monogamous her sex life had gotten even better, her husband proving to be more open-minded than she could ever dream. Hence the fact that she was smiling into another woman's pussy while thinking about him, and the other woman she fucked. And the very special daddy/daughter weekend which would probably involve the perverted pair picking up a woman to share their bed while Beckett was busy fulfilling one of their co-worker's lesbian fantasies.

Focusing on that co-worker Beckett began teasing her prey even more, lingering her tongue on Tory's entrance as well as her clit and making her licks more forceful. Soon she was almost pushing her tongue into Tory's cunt and taking the other brunette's clit into her mouth and suck it at random intervals, which really got Tory crying out for her but it didn't make the IT specialist beg her for more. Perhaps she couldn't. Perhaps she was just too overwhelmed, like Beckett was her first time with a woman.

Assuming that was the case, and simply losing patience, Beckett slowly pushed her tongue into Tory's pussy. Once her tongue was completely buried inside her Beckett took a moment to enjoy the feeling of Tory's inner walls quivering around her tongue, then she began to fuck her. She pumped her tongue gently in and out of the other woman's cunt, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed, determined to tongue fuck the other woman until she got a mouthful of cum. Not that she wasn't enjoying Tory's regular cunt cream, but there was nothing Beckett loved more than the intimacy of swallowing her lover's cum.

Tory was honestly surprised she hadn't cum already considering the amazing physical and mental pleasure she was experiencing. Then again she wasn't complaining. As soon as Beckett's tongue entered her she found a type of sexual enjoyment she'd rarely experienced. Almost never in fact. A type of high which was indescribable, one she never wanted to end. At least not until it was slowly replaced, or at least drowned out, by a need to cum.

It felt like hours until that was the case, although it could have been minutes for all Tory knew. She had lost all sense of time the moment Beckett had thrust her tongue inside her, and it didn't come back with the need to cum. She just became hyper aware that she was in a co-worker's bed while another co-worker was tongue fucking her, the wife of a man she admired making her feel better than most of the men she'd been with, that woman who she also greatly admired making her feel like such a naughty slut in that moment, and bizarrely that only pushed her further towards the climax she so desperately wanted right now.

On the one hand, why should she feel guilty? As far as she knew Castle was okay with this, and what was she supposed to do, ring him up and make sure? Like the situation wasn't already awkward enough. Besides, this felt way too amazing to risk now. On the other hand Tory just couldn't help herself, and to her shame when she realised it was helping her reach climax she envisioned Mr Castle walking in and looking horrified. Or his mother perhaps, or the sweet looking daughter, or even her own family. Unfortunately Beckett seem to be able to read her mind and slowed down the tongue fucking just enough to prevent her from achieving her orgasm.

Practically weeping Tory desperately tried to think of what she could do to get what she wanted, eventually as a last resort whimpering, "Please... please make me cum. I need to cum soooooooo bad. Oh God, I, I... I OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

More or less as soon as she started talking Beckett increased the force of her tongue thrusts ever so slightly, but after all that build-up it was more than enough to make her cum. And cum in spectacular fashion at that, Tory throwing her head back and letting out an embarrassingly loud scream like she was in a horror movie, or perhaps a porno. Adding legitimacy to the latter thought Beckett seem to swallow every drop of her cum with ease and then immediately return her tongue to Tory's cunt and start work on making her cum again, something she achieved so quickly it was almost scary.

Beckett didn't quite get every drop of that first climax but she got a respectable amount. Less so for the following orgasms, although it was just about enough to satisfy her craving for cum. At least as much as that particular craving could ever be satisfied. It didn't help that her husband wasn't here to provide her with some sperm, but girl cum was far from a poor substitute, Beckett moaning happily as she devoured as much as she could, which was a lot considering her years of experience in pussy eating.

Of course as much as she wanted to satisfy her craving for cum her priority was making Tory feel good. That was why, as much as it pained her, Beckett replaced her tongue with her fingers, pushing one and then two fingers into Tory's cunt while her tongue went to work on the other girl's clit. She then switched back and forth between fingering and tongue fucking Tory, getting even more of the liquid she craved in the process, ensuring that her co-worker ran out of steam a lot faster.

"No more." Tory whimpered when she finally pushed Beckett away, "I can't, I can't take anymore."

Although she was disappointed Beckett understood, her pussy could get sensitive after a certain number of orgasms too, so she gave Tory a little break. In the meantime she thoroughly cleaned her fingers and scooped up a good portion of the girl cum and pussy cream that was covering her face and gleefully ate it. Then she slowly picked out a strap-on, move to where the other woman could see her and then stepped into the harness. Then Beckett got a surprise.

"What are you doing?" Tory asked curiously, sitting up.

"Oh, I thought... I thought after you saw what was on my laptop you would know I like to use these, and assumed we would." Beckett explained, feeling a little embarrassed, "It's cool if you don't want to, but trust me, every girl I've fucked has absolutely loved it."

"Really?" Tory questioned, getting off the bed while quickly following up with, "Because the only pictures I remember of you was you getting fucked."

"Oh, that." Beckett blushed a little, "That's... well, I... I do bottom for this one woman, but normally I'm a top."

"Well, mind if I top you?" Tory asked flirtatiously.

Raising an eyebrow Beckett asked, "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I don't know." Tory admitted, "But I've been thinking about little else for like, a week."

The confession had Beckett grinning and passing Tory the harness. The look on the other woman's face alone pretty much made it worth it, although even as she lay down on the bed Beckett felt some trepidation. Even her Mistress had been a little hesitant and unsure the first time they had used a strap-on, and Tory seemed especially nervous, her hands trembling as she stepped into the harness and pulled it up her thighs. But Beckett was nearly always the one on top, and being a bottom for a baby dyke like Tory was far from unappealing, so Beckett decided to go with it. If nothing else maybe it would convince Tory to make this a regular thing.

Tory personally didn't want this to be a one-off, although she debated whether or not a long-term relationship with a married woman was really healthy for her. Or at least she would do, later. For now she was concentrating on hiding her nervousness, or trying to anyway, and more importantly fighting through the nervousness to do what she'd thought about doing nearly non-stop for the past week. Namely crawl in between Detective Beckett's legs and gently but firmly thrust a strap-on dildo inside her while the other woman gasped, groaned, moaned and cried out in pleasure.

In reality it wasn't quite that quick, Tory taking a moment to tease her new lover and more importantly make the dildo wet by sliding it up and down Beckett's pussy lips. That was probably unnecessary given just how wet the other brunette was, Tory feeling a sense of pride as she easily slid into her lover without a hint of pain from Beckett. And she seriously doubted someone like Detective Kate Beckett would hold back to spare her feelings, and when she completed the penetration the other woman certainly didn't seem to be lying when she requested to be fucked, and it was almost embarrassing how much that turned Tory on.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddddd fuck me! Mmmmmmmmm, fuck me hard!" Beckett moaned, "Come on Tory, you said you wanted this. That you'd been wanting it all week. So prove it. Prove it by fucking me like a slut! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssssss, that's it, just like that, oooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

For the next few minutes Detective Beckett kept a running commentary, but Tory barely heard a word of it. She was too busy concentrating on slowly pulling her 'cock' out and then just as slowly pushing it back in, Tory repeating the process so she could establish a steady rhythm. So she could fuck another woman with her cock at a slow but steady pace and give that woman as much pleasure as possible. Detective Kate Beckett. The most effortlessly sexy woman she ever met, the woman she had a crush on before they'd even officially met, and now Tory was fucking her with a strap-on dildo, which was easily the kinkiest thing she had ever done. Especially as she was doing it in the bed this woman shared with her husband/Tory's other co-worker.

As if reading her mind Beckett enhanced that incredibly naughty fact by wrapping her legs round Tory's waist and beginning to pull her into her with every thrust, which enhanced the pleasure for them both but for some reason just reminded Tory of exactly what she was doing. She was helping this woman cheat on her husband. Even if he knew that she was in that bed right now making love to his wife that didn't make it right, and yet even as Tory's mind was overwhelmed with guilt she just couldn't stop. She just couldn't stop fucking this beautiful woman, Tory becoming captivated by the look of pleasure on her face and in her eyes.

Beckett wasn't trying to remind Tory that she was fucking a married woman, as for now that seem to be off-putting for her. Hopefully that wouldn't change, but for now Beckett would try and distract her. That had been what wrapping her legs around the other woman had been about. At least partly. It was about 50-50 between that and simply encouraging Tory to fuck her harder. Or perhaps make her. Either way Beckett pulled Tory's body firmly down against her own with every downward thrust, making sure the dildo went hard and deep into her cunt.

It still wasn't enough to make her cum, but it was a nice additional pleasure to tide her over, and it wasn't like Beckett didn't have plenty of mental stimulation to help her get the climax she craved. After all, while Tory may not be too fond of what she was doing, and perhaps worse where she was doing it, Beckett loved having lesbian sex in the bed she shared with her husband. Even though he knew it, and encouraged it, Beckett was still breaking her marriage vows in the name of indulging in unspeakable kinks, the fact that this barely cracked the top 10 making her feel bizarrely proud.

Fucking a second female co-worker in the bed she shared with her husband certainly wasn't nothing though, especially as she was allowing that other woman to dominate her. To top her. To fuck her. Tory was physically fucking her with a cock, and while it wasn't nearly as good as when she allowed her husband this privilege, and certainly not as good as when her Mistress took her, there was something to be said for the enthusiastic amateur, Beckett delightfully reminded of the few times she had allowed Castle's sweet little daughter Alexis to fuck her this way.

In that moment Tory reminded her of her dear sweet slave girl. Both were so eager to please her, both worried about hurting her too much and held back too much on the early thrusts and both were stunningly beautiful. Oh yes, Beckett could just picture Tory kneeling beside Alexis, the two of them wearing nothing but matching collars same 'Property of Detective Kate Beckett', their heads down awaiting instruction from their owner. Then again, perhaps Beckett could train Tory to be her Mistress instead? She'd never done that before, and she rarely bothered with other completely submissive women now Alexis was completely broken and trained.

Suddenly the perfect idea came to Beckett, she could train this girl to be the perfect sub and then give her to her Mistress as a present. Oh yes, her Mistress would be so proud of her, her beautiful black skinned goddess rewarding her with the delicious taste of her chocolate pussy before her pale cunt and ass were fucked good and hard by her best friend turned Dom, Beckett practically able to see the happy look in Lanie's eyes right now as she saw her new pet. Then again, did Beckett really want the competition? Or to imply Mistress Lanie couldn't get her own dyke sluts?

Before she could reach a conclusion Beckett found herself racing towards climax, Tory beginning to increase the pace now she had got the hang of this whole being the fucker thing. Or at least it was clear she thought she had. A season top would know to increase the pace in this situation, and wait for the bottom to beg for the privilege of cumming. Not that Beckett was in the mood to complain. Exactly the opposite in fact, Beckett throwing her head back and crying out in pleasure before deciding to beg anyway, just to ensure her orgasm would reach her as fast as it could.

"Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, fuck me!" Beckett screamed, "Harder! Please harder! Make me cum! Make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, make me cuuuuuuummmmmmmm aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, fuck me like a slut, ooooooooooooh fuck!"

Sure enough Tory was only too eager to make her cum, Beckett's entire body trembling and her cunt clenching to the dildo as she experienced a wonderfully powerful orgasm. Fuck, it had been way too long since she had been fucked like this. She would have to try harder to entice Lanie to fuck her again, or at least have sweet little Alexis mount her again. Or better yet just Tory do it again, because while the IT genius still had a lot to learn when it came to topping other women she was actually doing better than Beckett's precious redheaded sub had during her first time wearing a strap-on.

To be fair at this point Alexis had become so submissive that it had been almost cruel to strap a dildo around her waist, the poor thing looking so lost as she slowly crawled on top of Beckett, constantly asking 'is this ok' until the respected Detective had no choice but to stop, but the girl over her knee, spank her and then show her how she wanted to be fucked. There would be no need for that now, Tory not only succeeding in making her cum on the first try but then continuing to fuck a couple climaxes before cheekily rolling over and slapping Beckett's butt.

"Ride me slut!" Tory ordered boldly, "You want to cum some more? Do it yourself."

For a few long seconds Beckett didn't respond, making Tory worried that she said the wrong thing, although she doubted it. It was hard for her to imagine Beckett not liking it on top, regardless of whether she was topping or bottoming. Then again perhaps the Detective had been on the edge of orgasm and was merely upset that Tory had denied her. Although just as Tory thought of that Beckett began to bounce herself up and down, a lot more slowly than Tory was expecting, but it was a positive sign, as was the smile on Beckett's face. Or at least that's how she chose to interpret it.

Then Beckett took Tory by surprise, "Stick a finger up my ass."

Unable to hide her shock Tory blurted out, "What?"

"You heard me." Beckett said boldly.

There was a brief pause as the computer whiz processed this information, then just as Beckett opened her mouth to probably tell her she didn't have too a wide smile crossed Tory's face. Tory quickly followed that up by reaching round to grab two handfuls of Beckett's ass, pulling the cheeks apart and pressing her index finger in between those cheeks. She then coated that finger in escaped pussy cream and, after sitting up for better access, she slowly pushed her finger into Beckett's butt hole, the entire time keeping her eyes locked to the beautiful Detective's face.

The look of pleasure on that face was intoxicating, and while obviously the strap-on was the main reason the finger clearly contributed given the way Beckett's eyelets drooped and her mouth open to long moan. It was also encouraging, enough so that Tory began finger fucking Beckett's ass in time with the other woman's thrusts, in the process quickly making Detective Kate Beckett cum on her cock. Oh how Tory love that thought. That fact. That experience, Tory experiencing it again and again as she gradually increased the pace of the anal fingering while beginning to thrust upwards at random, and eventually she added the second finger.

These things definitely contributed to Kate Beckett cumming wonderfully hard for her, but the other woman was definitely doing most of the work, having picked up the pace from a slow but steady fucking to slamming herself up and down with what had to be all her strength. Soon it was a struggle for Tory to keep up, especially as her hand was cramping up, so after a while she left her fingers buried in Beckett's butt and concentrated on hammering the dildo up and down, trying to maximise the other brunette's pleasure, and from the constant screams coming out of Beckett's mouth Tory was confident she was achieving that goal, and proud of herself for doing so.

Then without warning Beckett climbed off of Tory, forcing the dildo out of her cunt and the fingers from her ass, got on all fours next to the other brunette and pretty much ordered, "Fuck my ass!"

As that was a request Tory just couldn't pass up on she quickly rolled over, crawled up on her knees and shuffled herself behind Beckett so she could admire her prize. A lot of the pictures Tory had seen on Beckett's laptop had included anal, as had pretty much all of the porn videos one way or another and the few pictures featuring Beckett herself. At first Tory had been disgusted as she had never seriously considered allowing anyone to touch her ass, but there was just something about Beckett's ass hole being stretched by a dildo which was so fascinating she had ended up masturbating to the thought of sodomising her female co-worker. Now she wasn't ashamed to do it she couldn't be more excited, although that didn't mean she should just jump right in.

So after staring at Beckett's butt for a few long seconds Tory asked, "Have you got any lube?"

"Yes." Beckett admitted, "But that dildo is soaked in my cum, so I don't think you need it."

Tory frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Beckett said before sighing, "But if it makes you feel better you can finger my ass a little more first. That would help loosen me up a bit."

"Ok." Tory said, cautiously rubbing the fingers of her right hand gently against the other brunette's cunt, making Beckett moan softly and then cry out as Tory then pushed her index finger into her co-worker's ass.

As those sounds were of pure pleasure Tory slid that finger as deep as it was going to go into Beckett's ass and then she began butt fucking another woman. It was only with her finger, but it was still an incredible mind trip, Tory absolutely loving every moment of it. Honestly she couldn't tell what she loved more, the hot tightness around her finger, the sight of it sliding in and out of the other brunette's butt hole, the various sounds of pleasure Beckett was making or just the fact she was sodomising another woman. It was probably the last one, if only because it gave her a wicked sense of dominance.

Given that Beckett was taking it so easily Tory smugly asked, "You and your husband have a lot of anal sex?"

"Sometimes, as a special treat." Beckett smirked and then confessed while still smirking, "But only if he has permission from my Mistress, who owns my ass and fucks it all the time."

For a second Tory stopped completely, then she murmured, "Mistress, huh?"

"Does that shock you?" Beckett grinned.

"Yes. My finger is in your ass, so it probably shouldn't, but it does." Tory admitted, both women sharing a brief chuckle before she added, "So, this Mistress of yours... anyone I know?"

"Oh no, you'll have to earn that secret. And you can start by fucking my ass." Beckett challenged, "Come on Tory, Stick that big dildo up my butt. I can take it. I can take everything you've got. Yes, that's it, give it to me, shove that cock in my tight little ass hole ohhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuck!"

Wanting to please this beautiful woman Tory did as she was told, pulling her finger out of Beckett's butt and firmly pressing her cum coated cock against that vulnerable little hole. To her surprise not only did the other woman's butt hole easily open for her but Beckett actually moaned in pleasure from getting her ass stretched. Well, maybe it was a moan of anticipation more than anything, Tory becoming guilty as that moan of pleasure morphed into one of pain as Beckett's ass hole stretched wide enough to allow the strap-on to enter, Tory especially feeling guilty about finding both the sight and the sound a turn on.

Out of that guilt Tory asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes!" Beckett said, before adding more softly, "It always hurts initially, but then after a while it feels amazing. Mmmmmmm, and for the experienced ass slut like myself even the pain at the beginning is somewhat enjoyable. Now stop being so nice and get every single inch of that cock up my ass you little bitch!"

Tory was a little taken aback from that response, but mostly she was just turned on, and used it as motivation to shove a few more inches of dildo up Beckett's butt, again the other brunette moaning from the anal violation. This moan was almost purely of pleasure, as were the ones that followed it, Tory amazed at how much enjoyment Beckett was getting out of this already. Although truth be told she was more amazed by the sight of Beckett's butt hole stretching for her strap-on, Tory soon using both hands to spread those full round ass cheeks so she could get the best view possible of her handiwork.

She was pretty sure that she should feel guilty, or at least disgusted, at the sight of inch after inch of her cock disappearing into another woman's bottom, but Tory found it fascinating. She had found it fascinating when she had found it on Beckett's hard drive, all those women including the Detective herself getting their asses obscenely stretched and then brutally fucked, but Tory had loved every minute of it and to experience it was somehow even more thrilling, Tory completely losing herself in the moment as she began the process of 'really' ass fucking another woman. Or at the very least ass fucking another woman like she'd never done before, this ass fucking much more intense than just using her finger.

Meanwhile Beckett was struggling not to beg for mercy, her own stubborn pride holding her back and causing her more pain than was necessary in the process. It would be different if Tory was going too fast, but she wasn't, this was about the speed her Mistress entered her ass. Except that first-time. Mistress Lanie had been much more gentle then, and in a way Beckett felt like she was an anal virgin again as it had been weeks since her Dom had the free time to stretch her ass, which was part of the reason Beckett had so willingly submitted to this and been eager to be butt fucked.

Which was ironic really, given that before the first time with her best friend Beckett had considered herself a pure top and thought she would never give up her ass. Then suddenly she was her best friend's ass slut, finding herself begging Lanie to take her butt almost as many times a week that she took Alexis's succulent rump, and while it wasn't exactly the same to submit to Tory it was still pretty intoxicating, Beckett loving every moment of her ass stretching, but especially the moment Tory's thighs came to rest against her ass cheeks, meaning that she had been officially anally skewered by a second woman.

That second woman gave her a few seconds to relax and enjoy the unique sensation, then Tory officially started butt fucking her, Beckett moaning happily as that big dildo began pumping in and out of her butt hole while the other brunette continued to spread her butt cheeks to give her the best look possible at her handiwork. Fuck, it was so humiliating to have her ass cheeks spread apart like that while she was being ass fucked, but Beckett loved it. Although she would love it even more if she was the one spreading her ass cheeks like when she lost her anal cherry, a memory Beckett often masturbated too.

It was one she could never not think about during a butt fucking, especially when it was her butt getting fucked, the oddly pleasant memory of Lanie taking her anal virginity and officially turning Beckett into a switch/her best friend's bitch helping her ass relax and accept it was being used as a fuck hole again. That she, a mostly dominant woman, was being sodomised, and not by her dominant Mistress but by a hot tech geek who she could easily turn the tables on if she wanted too, but instead of doing that she was willingly giving up her most private hole because her best friend had turned her into an anal slut who needed regular ass fuckings.

Beckett wondered what would happen if Mistress Lanie continued to be too busy to butt fuck her, or as a total nightmare lost interest in her completely. Could she train Tory to replace her? The girl was a little sloppy, but she was extremely enthusiastic and she certainly had the basics down. It would be better than trying to teach Alexis to ass fuck her, as she was pretty sure Alexis was a pure bottom who wouldn't be able to go through with it or do it properly, thus probably ruining their relationship in the process. Then again Beckett had thought she was a pure top, and there was some appeal to picturing herself being passed around like a cheap toy between her husband, his daughter and Tory.

Whether because of the vivid fantasy or beginners luck on Tory's part Beckett found that her ass not only quickly adjusted to being fucked but soon the urge to cum became increasingly unbearable, almost to the point where the current speed of the ass fucking was literally painful. Due to her own stubborn pride and a twisted love for this kind of pain Beckett held back from begging for more for quite a while, but there was only so much even she could take.

"FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS!" Beckett screamed at the top of her lungs, "Mmmmmmmmm, OHHHHHHHHHH FUCK, FUCK ME, FUCK MY ASS, FUCK IT AS HARD AS YOU CAN, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, POUND ME, POUND FUCK MY SLUTTY LITTLE ASS HOLE, OHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD, POUND IT HARD! YES, HARDER, HARDER, HARDER, OOOOOOOOOOH FUCK! FUCK! ASS FUCK ME, FUCK MY ASS, FUCK ME IN THE ASS, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Thankfully the eager to please Tory quickly started picking up the pace when asked, the sound of her thighs connecting with Beckett's butt cheeks becoming almost as loud as the Detective's screams of pleasure. Of course Beckett tried to keep telling Tory to fuck her harder if nothing else to make sure she continued to receive these kind of wonderfully hard thrusts, and partly it had to do with her own ego again, but very quickly she became an incoherent mess. Thankfully she also quickly came, Beckett continuing to scream as she hammered herself back against Tory to make sure she got the maximum amount of pleasure that she could.

These were the kind of powerful orgasms Beckett had only ever received during anal sex. Specifically being on the receiving end of anal sex, as while sodomising other women, and particularly her daughter-in-law, was almost just as wonderful nothing she'd ever experienced could compare to this. Nothing made her cum quite so hard and frequently, her cunt practically flowing like a river and her body trembling with ecstasy. And this wasn't even close to the best butt fucking she'd ever taken. Well, it was close enough, Tory unknowingly making sure this wouldn't be the last time she'd get to butt fuck Kate Beckett.

That was actually very much Tory's goal, especially because shortly after Beckett had what was clearly a very powerful orgasm, followed by another and another and another, Tory found herself experiencing multiple orgasms too. They weren't quite as powerful as the ones that Beckett was receiving, however the whole experience was just such a thrill that Tory couldn't bear the thought that this was a one-off. That never again would she be allowed to fuck this ass or feel Beckett's tongue on and more importantly in her cunt. That this was her only chance to dominate the gorgeous creature known as Kate Beckett. Oh no, Tory couldn't stand that idea.

Ideas that she did like included making Beckett hers. Making the respected Detective her lesbian sex slave, the other woman fulfilling all of her sexual needs for the rest of her days, each of those days filled with perverted sex and domination the likes of which Tory hadn't even dreamt of yet. At the very least she wanted to make Beckett her butt slut. Bend the Detective over whenever she wanted and shove all kinds of things up her amazing ass. Maybe even go into their workplace at night so she could bend Beckett over her own desk and enjoy the knowledge that she had ass fucked this woman in such a personal place, just like she was sodomising her now in her marital bed.

The bed she shared with her husband, Tory not even feeling guilty anymore for what she was doing, because right now she needed to fuck this woman's ass. Would willingly buy this ass from Beckett's current Mistress, or trade anything for it, including giving up her own anal cherry. Perhaps they could even share? Oh Tory liked the idea of that. And not just sharing Beckett with her Mistress but sharing Beckett's bitch with her and maybe even her husband. He was cute, and while morally wrong in that moment Tory wanted him to fuck her while she ate out his wife's pussy, or maybe they could DP his wife? Oh there were just so many possibilities.

Completely lost in the possibilities of their future the two women became completely lost in the rectum wrecking, both of them working together to slam the dildo so roughly through Beckett's bowels that the poor rectum was almost literally wrecked. Luckily before that could happen they both simultaneously collapsed in a sweaty heap, particularly Tory gasping for breath as they tried to recover from the amazing anal sex they'd just had. In that moment Tory was happy to be discovered naked with a strap-on buried in Beckett's butt by Castle, his daughter or whoever if it meant she could go to sleep just like this, but apparently her co-worker had other ideas.

Given her very active sex life, and her job for that matter, Beckett could recover some strength very quickly after a fucking like that. Or at the very least her adrenaline kicked in giving her the illusion of strength. Either way after maybe a couple of minutes she rolled herself and Tory onto their sides, slowly pulled her ass from the dildo then rolled off the bed and went to admire the other brunette's handiwork in her full length mirror. She could feel her ass hole gaping open, but Beckett got an extra thrill at seeing it, the perverted Detective happy to see her butt hole was just as stretched as it was after a session with her Mistress Lanie, although it obviously didn't have the benefit of leaking cum like when she had Castle fuck her ass.

"Nice work Tory." Beckett grinned wickedly, turning her back from the mirror to Tory and then bending over and spreading her cheeks to emphasise the gape, "You really wrecked my ass, see? Shows you've got some potential as a top."

Tory blushed, gulped softly and as confidently as she could replied, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Oh, I did." Beckett admitted, letting go of her cheeks, straightening up and heading back to the bed.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime?" Tory suggested hopefully as she rolled onto her back.

"I'll think about it." Beckett smiled wickedly, crawling onto the bed, "But first..."

Instead of finishing her sentence Beckett positioned her head over Tory's crotch and then with a wicked grin wrapped her mouth around the head of the dildo which had just been in her ass, moaning like a whore as she tasted the deepest part of her bowels. Only unlike a whore Beckett wasn't faking her enthusiasm, which still kind of amazed her. She used to wonder why the sluts she dominated enjoyed this, had asked her dear sweet sub Alexis about it, but she had never truly understood the joy of this act until Lanie had ordered her to clean her cock after her first ass fucking.

Despite ordering it Lanie was amazed she went through with it, and so was Beckett, but maybe not as much as Tory right now, Beckett enjoying the look on her face as she bobbed her head up and down for a few long seconds before she began pushing the strap-on into her throat. She still wasn't quite as good as Alexis at giving blow jobs, but Beckett was finally taking the entire length of the big toys she liked to use on her victims in the past and on Alexis in her present, Beckett feeling a great sense of pride once her nose hit Tory's waist and her lips were pretty much around the base.

She then spent a few long seconds making sure the dildo was clean of every drop of her ass juice, followed by a few more minutes of lazily sucking that cock. Then she casually unstrapped the harness from around Tory's waist and then tossed it aside before crawling upwards for a kiss. To her delight Tory didn't hesitate, the other brunette tasting Beckett's ass on Beckett's lips, that fact causing the Detective to smile wickedly into the kiss and further consider Tory as a permanent lover.

Beckett then verbalised her next thought, "I'm so glad I didn't clear my hard drive."

"Me too." Tory grinned before the two women kissed again.

The End.


End file.
